It was so intriguing
by Tendencies' Wrath
Summary: In fact, it was something they could not understand, not even with hours of thinking spent in moments of tranquility. He was certain something was off with her, but he did not know what, of all things bothering her. She was certain he was enjoying her current state. Why? She did not know, but she was making him pay dearly for it. NatZa, of course. Random point in time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**It was so intriguing.**

_(A TW original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

It was so intriguing.

And it was not because of some kind of law or order from the old Master, so Natsu was seriously starting to think this was because of something more.

Why else would she act that way?

For what he could remember, she barely did those things before this came to happen, preferring to indulge herself in the normal routine she had for years now.

Why stop now?

Was it because of the news she delivered to him three months ago?

Was that it?

Why wasn't he affected too?

Was it something only girls could experience?

Probably, yeah, and it wasn't that bad… for them, anyway.

He was on the receiving end most of the time, and that was NOT good most of the time.

He was sure his skull had a new shape after the second month.

Or maybe the first? Who knows? He stopped thinking after the eleventh beating she gave him.

Or was it the tenth?

His head was throbbing at the mere action of remembering those first days.

Besides other parts of his body that he was sure they were numb after the numerous punishments.

How was he supposed to know she wanted cake in the middle of the night?

Yeah, it was seriously, totally, not good.

But still…

…that smile she had on her _normal_ days…

…the moments spent in thinking on what was to come…

…the single thought of being like that to the end of days…

…yeah, that was enough to keep him living through the entire ordeal of their first kid.

And maybe endure a bit more, if Natsu could find the ways to convince Erza of having another.

Ah, a man and its wishes.

* * *

It was so intriguing.

Why would he smile all the time?

Seriously, he goes and plants this torture inside of her… he was bold in many ways, but she never took him to be vengeful.

Was it because of the many spars and challenges he lost against her?

Was that all?

Men; their pride is bigger than their brains.

Of course, Natsu wasn't prideful… and she knew personally that he had _other things_ bigger than his pride and brains, but…

She was not going to let this slide.

It was not that she did not want to have a kid, it was soon in their relationship, yes, but not something she could call off in a whim.

Plus, she would not do something as cruel as forbid a new life its entering into the world.

Not after the sour experiences she had in the past.

Life was not something to play with; being it one self's or of someone else's.

So here she is bearing his, their, first child and there he is taking the role of the irresponsible boyfriend.

Erza expected better than this, and when she expects something, she seriously does.

As is situations when she is hungry and wants some of her precious desert in less than a second.

Yes, Natsu should carry a fridge around with him to satiate her urges.

He could do that much after all.

But…

…that warm feeling in her when he is close…

…the moments spent thinking of the little bundle of joy she and him were going to receive…

…the thought of having a family, a real one, at last…

…indeed, that was sufficient enough to soften her punishments on her idiotic boyfriend.

And maybe cut him some slack on the chores she set upon him, like cleaning her armors…

…or maybe in something else, her armors were too precious to be gathering dust in her period of inactivity.

Ah, a woman and her thoughts.

**The end.**

* * *

**AN: Third one in the series. A bit more of thinking over this part 'cause, seriously, I'm not that knowledgeable about the Nine Months... not much but what I saw from my mom when she was carrying my brother. But, since the real stuff is not that pleasant, or funny, I've decided to do what my imagination told me.**

**Let's see, what can I write for the next one? *thinks***

**Saludos.**


End file.
